heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of cartoons featuring Porky Pig
This is a list of all cartoons featuring Porky Pig. Porky Pig shorts 1935 *''I Haven't Got a Hat'' - "Merrie Melodies" series, Porky's first appearance *''Gold Diggers of '49'' - "Beans" series - First Porky Pig cartoon in the Looney Tunes series. Beans, instead of Porky, ends the cartoon by saying "That's all folks!". 1936 *''Plane Dippy'' - First cartoon in the "Porky" series, instead of the "Beans" series *''Alpine Antics'' - "Beans" series, cameo *''The Phantom Ship'' - "Beans" series, cameo *''Boom Boom'' - "Beans" series *''The Blow Out'' *''Westward Whoa'' - final appearance of Porky in the "Beans" series *''Fish Tales'' *''Shanghaied Shipmates'' *''Porky's Pet'' *''Porky the Rainmaker'' *''Porky's Poultry Plant'' *''Porky's Moving Day'' *''Milk and Money'' *''Little Beau Porky'' *''The Village Smithy'' *''Porky in the North Woods'' *''Boulevardier from the Bronx'' - Cameo 1937 *''Porky the Wrestler'' *''Porky's Road Race'' *''Picador Porky'' - This is the first short featuring Mel Blanc. (as the bull) *''Porky's Romance'' - The last time Joe Dougherty voiced Porky, first appearance of Petunia Pig. *'' Porky's Duck Hunt'' - This is the first episode in which Porky was voiced by Mel Blanc; the first appearance of Daffy Duck; and the first cartoon of Porky with the current design. *''Porky and Gabby'' - first appearance of Gabby Goat *''Porky's Building'' *''Porky's Super Service'' *''Porky's Badtime Story'' *''Porky's Railroad'' *''Get Rich Quick Porky'' - final appearance of Gabby Goat *''Porky's Garden'' *''Rover's Rival'' - first Looney Tunes cartoon with Porky Pig's drum ending. *''The Case of the Stuttering Pig'' *''Porky's Double Trouble'' - final "Fat Porky" cartoon. *''Porky's Hero Agency'' 1938 *''Porky's Poppa'' *''Porky at the Crocadero'' *''What Price Porky'' *''Porky's Phoney Express'' *''Porky's Five and Ten'' *''Porky's Hare Hunt'' First appearance of the Bugs Bunny prototype *''Injun Trouble'' *''Porky the Fireman'' - often seen with the 1939-1943 Porky Pig drum ending applied on the Computer Colorized Version. – Final Porky drum ending with the line "RELEASED BY WARNER BROS. PRODUCTIONS CORP." *''Porky's Party'' - First Porky drum ending with the line "RELEASED BY WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." *''Porky's Spring Planting'' *''Porky & Daffy'' *''Wholly Smoke'' *''Porky in Wackyland'' *''Porky's Naughty Nephew'' - First appearance of Cicero Pig (called "Pinkie" in his two cartoon appearances). *''Porky in Egypt'' *'' The Daffy Doc'' - Porky's first appearance on the "Daffy Duck" series *''Porky the Gob'' 1939 *''The Lone Stranger and Porky'' *''It's an Ill Wind'' *''Porky's Tire Trouble'' *''Porky's Movie Mystery'' *''Chicken Jitters'' *''Porky and Teabiscuit'' *''Kristopher Kolumbus Jr.'' *''Polar Pals'' *''Scalp Trouble'' *''Old Glory'' - first Porky Pig cartoon made in color (I Haven't Got A Hat was a "Merry Melody"). *''Wise Quacks'' *''Porky's Hotel'' - final cartoon with the 1937-39 Porky Pig drum ending. *''Jeepers Creepers'' - first cartoon with the new version of the Porky Pig drum ending. *''Naughty Neighbors'' *''Pied Piper Porky'' *''Porky the Giant Killer'' *''The Film Fan'' 1940 *''Porky's Last Stand'' *''Africa Squeaks'' *''Ali-Baba Bound'' - public domain *''Pilgrim Porky'' *''Slap Happy Pappy'' *''Porky's Poor Fish'' *''You Ought to Be in Pictures'' *''The Chewin' Bruin'' *''Porky's Baseball Broadcast'' *''Patient Porky'' *''Calling Dr. Porky'' *''Prehistoric Porky'' *''The Sour Puss'' *''Porky's Hired Hand'' *''The Timid Toreador'' 1941 *''Porky's Snooze Reel'' *''Porky's Bear Facts'' - first cartoon to feature a faster version of the LT opening titles *''Porky's Preview'' *''Porky's Ant'' *''A Coy Decoy'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Porky's Prize Pony'' *''We, the Animals - Squeak'' *''The Henpecked Duck'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Notes to You'' *''Robinson Crusoe Jr.'' - first "Porky Pig" cartoon directed by Norman McCabe *''Porky's Midnight Matinee'' *''Porky's Pooch'' 1942 *''Porky's Pastry Pirates'' *''Who's Who in the Zoo'' *''Porky's Cafe'' *''My Favorite Duck'' - "Daffy Duck" series 1943 *''Confusions of a Nutzy Spy'' - WWII propaganda film *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Porky Pig's Feat'' - Final Daffy/Porky pairing to bill Porky above Daffy until Dime to Retire *''A Corny Concerto'' - "Merrie Melodies" series; this short contains several of the future stars for Warner Brothers 1944 *''Tom Turk and Daffy'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Tick Tock Tuckered'' - Slightly revamped colorized version of Porky's Badtime Story; "Daffy Duck" series *''Swooner Crooner'' *''Duck Soup to Nuts'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Slightly Daffy'' - Color remake of Scalp Trouble; "Daffy Duck" series *''Brother Brat'' 1945 *''Trap Happy Porky'' *''Wagon Heels'' (slightly revamped colorized version of Injun Trouble) 1946 *''Baby Bottleneck'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Daffy Doodles'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Kitty Kornered'' *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' - "Daffy Duck" series, cameo *''Mouse Menace'' 1947 *''One Meat Brawl'' - only "Porky" cartoon of 1947 *''Little Orphan Airedale'' - "Charlie Dog" series 1948 *'' Daffy Duck Slept Here'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Nothing But the Tooth'' - First "Porky" cartoon since January 1947 *''The Pest That Came to Dinner'' *''Riff Raffy Daffy'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Scaredy Cat'' - Only Porky/Sylvester cartoon to bill Porky first. 1949 *''Awful Orphan'' - "Charlie Dog" series *''Porky Chops'' *''Paying the Piper'' *''Daffy Duck Hunt'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Curtain Razor'' *''Often an Orphan'' - Final appearance of Porky in the "Charlie Dog" series *''Dough for the Do-Do'' (slightly revamped colorized version of Porky in Wackyland) *''Bye, Bye Bluebeard'' 1950 *''Boobs in the Woods'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' - "Daffy Duck" series, *''An Egg Scramble'' *''Golden Yeggs'' - "Daffy Duck" series, *''The Ducksters'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''Dog Collared'' 1951 *''The Wearing of the Grin'' - final installment of the "Porky Pig" series *''Drip-Along Daffy'' - "Daffy Duck" series *''The Prize Pest'' - "Daffy Duck" series 1952 All of Porky's appearances between 1952 and 1953 form part of the "Daffy Duck" series *''Thumb Fun'' *''Cracked Quack'' *''Fool Coverage'' 1953 *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' 1954 *''Claws for Alarm'' - "Sylvester Cat" series *''My Little Duckaroo'' - "Daffy Duck" series 1955 *''Jumpin' Jupiter'' - "Sylvester Cat" series *''Dime to Retire'' - "Daffy Duck" series, however Porky gets first billing 1956 All remaining cartoons during the golden era featuring Porky (except the 1964 Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon ''Dumb Patrol) form part of the "Daffy Duck" series'' *''Rocket Squad'' *''Deduce, You Say'' 1957 *''Boston Quackie'' 1958 *''Robin Hood Daffy'' 1959 *''China Jones'' 1961 *''Daffy's Inn Trouble'' 1965 *''Corn on the Cop'' 1966 *''Mucho Locos'' - Final appearance in the "classic era", via stock footage. Revival Shorts 1980 *''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' - "Daffy Duck" series. 1996 *''Superior Duck'' - "Daffy Duck" series. 2004 *''My Generation G-G-Gap'' - First "Porky" cartoon since 1951. Planned for theatrical release, but only released on Australian edition DVD of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Porky Pig